Luz
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = ルス |officialromajiname = rusu |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 23|month = 07|&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 8357758 |mylistID1 = 22400954 |mylist1info = solo |mylistID2 = 35553707 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = 407566 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = kain, Kurokun }} luz (ルス) is an with a voice that is somewhat flat and quiet, yet uniquely emotive and expressive. He often covers songs that are emotional or slow, though will sometimes take part in uncharacteristically silly collaborations. He started out at first on NND in July 2010 as a personality, best known for his imitations of Gintama characters Sakata Gintoki and Okita Sougo. However, since he held the occasional singing namahousou, listeners began to encourage him to expand into utaite activity, leading him to use an interface and post his first, and still most popular, cover, which was of "1925" in October of 2010. It has over 73K views and nearly 3K Mylists as of March 2013. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 10, 2013) # AUTOGRAPH (Released on August 13, 2013) # Hinichiyou Danwa・Kaiki Shichihen (Released on August 13, 2013) # (Released on October 16, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.10.24) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. luz, MAO, Ramesses II, and Migi ni Usetsu (2010.12.24) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2011.02.19) # "Nilgiri" (2011.05.23) # "orange" (2011.08.19) # "Sayoko" feat. luz and Kurokun (2011.09.09) # "Onaji Hanashi" (The Same Story) feat. luz and Kurokun (2011.09.23) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. luz, ZERO, KK, MISAKI, Hyon, and lino (2012.01.13) # "White Day Kiss" (Parody of Valentine Kiss) feat. un:c, Choumiryou, luz, and KOOL (2012.03.14) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) -Acoustic ver.- (2012.06.19) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-fluffy Woodland Girl) feat. luz and Amekaeru (2012.09.07) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.02) # "Sarishinohara" -Re-mastered- (2012.11.12) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu -another story-" (Confession Rehearsal -another story-) (2012.11.27) # "WAVE" (2012.12.17) # "Pierrot" feat. luz and Seriyu (2013.01.14) # "Tegami" (Letter) -Piano ver.- feat. luz and kain (2013.02.08) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon -another story-" (First Love Picture Book -another story-) (2013.02.16) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) feat. Hiiragi Yuka, luz, and kain (2013.03.17) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (Answer of Jealousy) (2013.04.12) # "Arikitari Heroes" (Common Heroes) feat. kradness, luz, *Nano, Yuikonnu (2013.04.17) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2013.05.10) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2013.06.08) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2013.06.26) }} Discography Gallery |luz 1925.png|luz as seen in his cover of "1925" |sayoko kurokun luz.png|Kurokun (left) and luz (right) as seen in "Sayoko" |luz amakaeru yurufuwa.29949219.png|luz (left) and Amakaeru (right) as seen in their cover of "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" |luz mao ramesses miginiusetsu your highness my princess.png|luz, MAO, Ramesses II, and Migi ni Utetsu as seen in their cover of "Your Highness☆My Princess" }} Trivia Blog profile * He says that although he tries really hard at things he is interested in, he exerts very little effort in things he has no interest in. * He has pride in the fact he has clear's autograph and has shaken hands with him. * The first thing he does when he gets home is "dive into his bed". * He gets about 6-7 hours of sleep a night. * The things he pays attention to in a girl are voice, hair, and legs. * He likes meat, but dislikes fish. * He admires Ichijou Makoto (一条誠). * His favorite artists are Acid Black Cherry, Janne Da Arc, abingdon boys school, and KOKIA. * His favorite manga are GANTZ (which he collects) and Great Teacher Onizuka. * His favorite magazine is Men's Spider, which he collects. * His favorite movies are Titanic and LEON. * His favorite games are Final Fantasy, the Tales series, and Kingdom Hearts. * His favorite animals are dogs and cats. * His favorite colors are black and white. * He likes girls who are masochists, spoiled, or perseverant, and dislikes those who are people-pleasers, use harsh language, or act coldly. * He thinks that he was a microorganism in his past life. * He thinks his spirit animal is "Bananaman". * He gives himself candy to reward himself. * He feels happiest when he's being hugged. * The most expensive thing he has bought so far is his computer. * The thing he wants most is singing skill. * He would like to one day travel to Tokyo. * If he had to eat one thing every day for a month, it would be meat. * He resides in Fukui prefecture. * His name comes from the Spanish word for "light". External Links * Blog * mixi * mixi Community * Twitter